


This Could've Been Great

by Ijiwarux



Category: Yuri!!!On Ice
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Self-Destruction, Slow Burn, Submissive Yuri, Top Victor, Underage Sex, Victor spelt with k, Yuri spelt with two u's, bottom yuri, dominant victor, highschool, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijiwarux/pseuds/Ijiwarux
Summary: Yuuri is a young student in Japan and has a small crush on a foreign exchange student that goes to one of the top upper-secondary schools in Japan. What could go wrong?





	1. Intro Examine

Tic 

Toc

Yuuri tapped his pencil, staring hard on the test that he'd been dreading all year. This test was important on which school he'd attend in the future, if he'd be able to go to college, and if he'd get a successful job.

The first day had drained him of all brain function and it didn't help that the temperature outside was freezing cold. He was slowly getting through it, though his self doubt and anxiety loomed over him with every passing question.

It's B.

Or is it C?

Fuck.

Think idiot.

Stupid.

Stop even trying.

Stop.

 _ **Stop**_ -

"One hour left", the teacher announce, looking like a menace. Crap, he still had so much to do, he's barely on the third page. His face scrunch up as he attempted to tune out the self destructive thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

Easier said than done.

_________________________________

Yuuri was one of the last to finish, barely making it by ten minutes. Sadly, no comfort came from finishing the test as the results decided his fate. He sat at his desk, nervous.

He examined the room, his childhood friend, Yuko, was reading a sappy romance novel. He was sure she'd get in a excellent upper-secondary school. She was excellent at mathematics and social studies, no doubt she'd be let into one of the top schools. Yuri on the other hand, was pretty good with English and Japanese but the rest was mediocre and probably even worse due to his second guessing all during the test. He'd be lucky to even just get in a decent school, let alone the one where _he_ is.

He was a foreign exchange student from Russia in one of the top upper-secondary schools in Japan. He had a scholarship for ice skating, competing professionally. He also was three years older than Yuuri. The foreigner visits the local ice skating ring often, luckily Yuko's family owns it. Not so lucky, Yuuri practices there. Yuuri wasn't the best at ice skating, never being able to land quads, hell, he hardly can land any jump. He was passionate to get better, but couldn't help but be distracted by the perfect upper-classmen. Short silver hair, piercing blue eyes, glorious chiseled chest, hot ass, basically the perfect package. He could literally be a god and no one would second guess it.

His thoughts about the hot Russian where interrupted when they were dismissed. He put his pencil away and stood up, straightening out his uniform before grabbed his bag. Yuko approached, bubbly as ever, "Yuuri! How do you think you did?"

Terrible, awful, abysmal.

"Good". _________________________________

It felt like years before his results came back.

He was at the ring practicing, well actually staring at _his_ ass, when his mother called him. She was rambling before finally getting to the point. The letter arrived.

His year of studying nonstop and the two days when he had to cram all that knowledge into the test paid off. He'd did better than decent. He got the highest score in his class.

At this, Yuuri couldn't help making a scene. He gasped loudly before nearly screaming in joy. He quickly rushed to Yuko to share the news, oblivious to the longing gaze fixated on him.

He hugs her tightly as she squealed and praised him with a big smile. She wasn't upset that she hadn't got the top grade, it didn't even seem to bother her. She showed only pride as Yuuri weeped tears of pure joy, clutching her tightly. He made it. He had a future. He was able to ogle a certain hot Russian for more than a few hours each week.

Yuuri was blessed.


	2. Hurricane of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuko get to hangout before they have to separate and go to different schools. While there, they run into a certain Russian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter just kinda adds onto the past and develops Yuuri's and Yuko's friendship.

Happiness is a unrealistic goal, or that's how it seemed to Yuuri. He thought that with this new opportunity that everything would get better. Sadly, a new school doesn't fix issues and new people don't fix ignorance. Even though homosexuality wasn't looked down upon for most people, same-sex couples in Japan can't marry and don't get the same rights as heterosexual couples. It made the Japanese student feel.. unaccepted in his own country. He couldn't marry a man, though he didn't believe he could even get one let alone keep one long enough that marriage was even a option. Yuuri had never dated anyone, it was surprising since he was 15. It's not as if he didn't like the idea of being with someone, it was he was scared to have people's views on him change. He usually tried not to dwell on the thought but, today was one of those days.

It was a few weeks before he'd go into his new school. For the first time since they were children, Yuko wasn't going to join him. Her score was high enough to get in, but she was going to a school that was more business related. Her parents wanted her to continue the family business.

It meant Yuuri would be alone. He didn't know very many people, even less that he'd consider friends. He'd always had issues holding onto friends, his anxiety making him feel as if he was unworthy of that kind of affection. His only close friend was Yuko, everyone else was.. less important, His childhood friend had known him from the beginning and was one of the reasons he started ice skating. Now it felt as though he only had the rink.

It was Sunday, one of the few days Yuuri had to hang out with Yuko and ice skate. He was already at the rink and brought his own skates. She greeted him at the entrance, smiling big, "Your finally here! I made lunch if your hungry, though I'm sure you want to get on the ice first".

He smiled slightly, looking slightly disheveled from the jog there. He nodded and talked to her about small things as they entered.

" _He's_ here today", Yuko whispered to Yuuri as they put their skates on.

The teen instantly felt his stomach drop and his heart speed up. His name was Victor Nikiforov as Yuuri learned from seeing him preform at Juniors last year. He had been studying in Japan without a clear reason. Most people believed it was out of rebel to his coach, Yakov. Victor may be a the four time champion of the junior division but that didn't meant he wasn't a teenager. It was known to the public that the teen often got ignore his coach, and was as edgy as any 18 year old. He had a year off school so he was still in the twelfth grade.

Yuuri learned most of this from interviews and articles on the skater. He could never actually gather the courage to talk to him face to face. That would be like social suicide and he'd make a foul out of himself for sure.

"Yuuri. Yuuuuuri! Earth to Yuuri!" Yuko didn't seem too impressed by the fact that he had got lost in thoughts.

"Hm? What?" He looked at her alittle flustered by the fact that it wasn't the first time he'd distracted by thoughts of the Russian skater.

" _You're hopeless_. Hurry up and lace up your skates!"

He just did as she commanded and stood up with a groan, sketching. They were about to step out on the ice but noticed that all eyes were on one person, the same person that had just invaded Yuuri's thoughts. Victor was in the center, practicing a routine that seemed so..graceful yet powerful. It was as if he could hear the music and the older man preformed. It reminded him of a endless chase for some something that was just always out of grasp. At first, it felt playful, hopes still high,but halfway through it turned more.. well dominating. The confident movements and the control of every move made the story turn, finally getting whatever he was reaching for and finally taking it as his and only his. It was breathtaking to watch and it seemed Yuuri wasn't the only one that thought so. It was dead quiet on the ice, besides the sounds of Victors skates gliding through. It felt surreal.

_I wonder if he's that dominating in the bed?_

Shit. Did he say that out loud? Yuko looked over at him with a questionable look. Crap. He totally did.

Luckily, it seemed only she heard and soon the performance came to a end. Many people started clapping but Yuuri thought that was kind of weird. It was beautiful display but it was just practice. Soon everyone went back to doing their own things and they entered the rink.

He tried to keep his distance from the older male, mostly to not embarrass himself. He was no professional, hardly able to land a quad, let alone any jump. He was only good at step sequences and that's just because he tended to try to make a story as he skated. Often times it was either something with all his emotions in or just one intense feeling he wanted to portray in the story. He never could charm the crowd, that just wasn't him, but he could make them invested in his story, in his performance.

He was currently just practicing spins to try to bend it. Though, most people were just skating in circles around the rink. Yuko was just encouraging Yuuri, and Victor was on the other side watching in secret.

After spins, he decided to just have fun. He put on some music and skated to the melody. It was more playful so he just went with it. He didn't dare put too difficult of jumps in but he did just went with what felt right. He adopted the role of a "ruler". He was in power but not in the traditional way. It also had some sexual undertones which he just swayed his hips and moved his body in a feminine way. It just felt better to move more feminine than trying to force masculine movements. He did a double than a fast combination spin. He tried to stay in his area, not wanting to get in the way of others but it seemed as though, no one was moving anymore. He tried to ignore the eyes on him and did a step sequence that involved fluent movements to keep up with the fast beat. The performance was short lived when he tried to perform a quad, not getting enough rotation and hitting the ice hard. Fuck.

There was a sharp gasp, and then someone rushed over. He assumed it would be Yuko but instead it was a certain attractive skater that he totally didn't have a crush on.   
He's screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This was suppose to be our way earlier but I ended up sick and couldn't find a good way to work in all the themes I wanted to.   
> The song that Yuuri listens to while he just skates is Hurricane - P!ATD   
> I just wanted to have some Eros qualities but still be kinda innocent. Also because ya know, I'm trash.  
> I'll hopefully get the next chapter out on Tuesday though Sunday I have my nephews birthday so don't get your hopes up.  
> Thanks for all the support and kudos and I hope you stick around for more!


	3. One door closes, one window opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's injury opens a door that was previously closed, the perfect opportunity to talk with his idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO I'm on time! This might not be the best due to the fact that it was rushed and I had a big test yesterday that drained most of my creativity. But with that, Enjoy!

It felt like the world stopped. The searing pain was completely out of Yuuri's mind as a soft, pale hand touched his shoulder. His knee was probably bruised to all hell but he couldn't careless, the Victor Nikiforov was there, concerned, and touching him. He barely even noticed the words that broke the silence.

"Are you okay?"

 _English?_ That's abnormal.. though it's common place for citizens to know English, most people just communicate in Japanese. He stared like a deer in the headlights, not knowing what to say. The first thing that slipped his lips was "s-Sorry". Of course he should apologize, he had interrupted the figure skaters practice and blocking the way. He frowned and stared at the ice, fuck. His fall probably ruined the older males day, some stupid Japanese kid biting it during practice and not moving. But instead of the Russian getting up and going back to practice, he offered a hand to Yuuri.

Of course he couldn't pass up the offer to touch his idol, even if it was just for a second. His legs wobbled as he got up, nearly slipping back to the ice but before he could, there was a arm wrapped around him. Yuuri knew this meant nothing, Victor was just being polite and making sure he didn't land back down on the ice.

By the time the Japanese boy was standing up completely, Yuko was at his side, bombarding him with worried questions. All he could do was cut her off by saying,"I'm fine", even though he wasn't fine. He was freaking out because the man he's been admiring for months had just touched him and oh god his face was burning with embarrassment. Why did they have to meet by Yuuri failing a jump?

______________________________

  
Yuko and Victor helped him to one of the benches, he pulled off his skates with a sigh. He thought that now the older man would go back to the rink but instead he sat next to him and asked him again if he's okay and if there was anything he needed.

 _'Yeah I need you in my bed, naked',  
_ he thought without any hesitation. Though, he just shook his head and thanked the skater for his help. He looked at Yuko for help but she was just watching them with a huge grin. Dammit, he should have never let her know his attraction to the hot foreigner.

"Do you need help heading home?", that question took him by surprise. His head whipped back around to Victor, who was taking his own skates off. Shit what should he say? Of course he wanted to say yes but then his dad or sister might make a fool out of him. If he said no, he'd miss the opportunity of a life time. Fuck fuck fuck!

He gulped and finally answers, toying with the seem of his shirt, "why not go out for coffee instead? There's a café not to far anyway..", he then quickly added," I mean you don't have to if you don't want to". He was screwed. He probably sounded desperate or pathetic or both. Probably both.

He got a reaction he wasn't expecting. An award winning smile and a quick nod. Oh this is really happening. He his gaze staid on the hot Russian for a moment before flickering to Yuko, forgetting that today they were suppose to hangout. He was about to apologize to her but she beat him to it. "Have fun, Yuuri, don't worry, I'll talk to you later", she spoke in Japanese.

He smiled faintly, thankful she understood. She always understood.

  
_________________________________

  
The two boys walked to the café, making small talk. Mostly was about skating, Victor complemented his step sequence and "how his body made music", whatever that meant. By the time they arrived, it was mid afternoon and the place was crowded. They ordered before sitting down at a booth.

"So, how long have you been skating? You're pretty good at it, I'm surprised you're not performing in juniors", the words were so smooth, deep. He could listen to them all day. They were thick with an accent but that added to the charm. He had learned that Victor did, in fact, knew very little Japanese, only how to ask for where the bathroom is and how to say hello. Very important to know.

"Oh, thanks! I've been skating since I was very young, but I'm not the best at it..", he said softly, shifting in his seat. It was the truth, Yuuri had been skating since he was a young child but never thought he was good enough to do it professionally.

Before he could add on, a gasp erupted from the other male,"What?? No, you're really good at skating! Better than some people that compete", he leaned in to say the last part." I bet you could with a gold in juniors if you tried hard enough! You know, this is my last year competing before I qualify for senior division, I'd love to have you be a fellow competitor~".

Blush creeped onto Yuuri's cheeks when he heard the Russian coo. He twiddled his thumbs and dipped his head. "You'd win, of course. You're amazing, don't you already have 4 gold medals?" He knew for certain Victor had 4 gold medals in junior division, but he couldn't let the other male know that. "You'd be the star of the show, and I'd just be apart of the background..". He sighed softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Now that's not true, Yuuri, I bet no one could look away from your performance. I know I sure can't~".  
Yuuri knew Victor was just a playing around but his words made his heart beat a mile a minute.

_Maybe he should compete._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out soon, hopely I can fit another chapter in this week but if not, expect it on Monday.  
> I want to make a new tumblr so I can easily communicate with you guess and answer any questions or criticizums much quicker!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter will be more progression!


	4. Café Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor spend the afternoon together talking, how will Yuuri survive the flirting!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just some Fluff. Thanks for everyone pointing out the glitch for last chapter and how it cut off the end!

Yuuri felt like he was floating on cloud nine. He talked to Victor for hours, even getting his number. He didn't want it to end but it was getting dark and he knew his mother would be worried sick. He sighed and frowned," I gotta go soon, I'm not suppose to be out past dark". Oh. That made him sound like a little kid. Shit.

"Oh! Of course~, do you want me to walk you home?" The Russian cooed, leaning in. The way his eyes watched Yuuri and the heart-shaped smile made the Japanese's boys heart go wild. _How can one man be this hot!?_

"Yes! Or well o-only if you don't have anything else to do.. I wouldn't want to mess with your schedule", he looked down at the table,blushing rosy red. When did his face become so warm? Oh god.

The older male just grinned even more,"You can mess up my schedule all you want~". Victor was such a flirt and Yuuri was eating it up. "But, you're right, it's getting late. I wouldn't want to keep such a good boy out to late", he smirked. That's way too hot. Like way too hot for this world.

The younger boy just huffed as he got up, stretching. His knee still hurt alittle but nothing he couldn't handle. He hoped once he got home he could soak in the hot-spring in peace.

Victor got up and lead him out of the café. They walked down the quiet streets, talking. The older figure skater grabbed Yuuri's hand and held it as they walked. His heart pounded as fast as a hummingbird's. He knew that the Russian had no intention behind the action but he couldn't help but grin like a child. He wished the day would never end.

________________________________

 

  
By the time they got to Yuuri's home it was completely dark outside. He stood at the front the door, looking up at Victor. He was afraid to talk, not wanting to ruin this perfect day.

The Russian gently ran his thumb over the other boys hand, with a sigh. The air felt heavy, as if both wanted to just hold onto the moment forever. Yuuri looked down at their hands and smiled faintly, before looking back up at Victor.

"You have such a beautiful smile, Yuuri", instead of the usual teasing tone, this one was soft and genuine. He didn't know whether he liked this tone more or if he just liked all of the Russian.

"I had a great time.. Text me soon okay?" His voice nearly failed him, his tone slightly somber as he just wanted another hour with the Russian. He guessed he wasn't the only one that felt like this as he felt the other boys hand tense up slightly. _Why was this so hard?_

___________________________________

 

And just like that, they said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. He stepped inside with a sigh, just to be greeted with Mari's coy face. "So, was that your boyfriend?" His sister looked so smug as if she had found out some deep secret before their parents.

"N-No! He's just my friend..", wait, were they friends? They did spend the whole afternoon together but he wasn't completely sure. "He was just walking me home, okay? Besides, he's like 4 years older than me, Mari".

"Pff okay, drama queen, I was just teasing", she smirked, ruffling his hair. "Dinner is almost ready, mom's making your favorite, lover boy". And with that, she left out the front to probably smoke in peace.

Ugh siblings.

__________________________________

 

After he ate dinner, he went to go soak in the hot spring. He took his phone with him so he can listen to music and relax. He wrapped a towel around himself as he walked out. Luckily none of the guest were in it, so he pulled the towel off.

He got in with a sigh, looking at his injured knee. It was a soft pinkish purple, as the bruise formed. He suddenly thought, maybe he should text Victor? He opened his phone and thought. If he texted to recent than he might seem desperate. Or is that only for couples? He shrugged and just sent,  
" _Hey, its_   _Yuuri"_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update! This one is mostly just to move along with their relationship with some sibling teasing at the end.  
> I'll have the next chapter out hopefully by Thursday.


	5. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump so we can get into so action! Sorry it took longer than excepted to come out, I started working out.

The lack of sleep wasn't from the usual reason, anxiety. Now it was from Yuuri staying up late texting Victor. His routine after their first meeting is to text the Russian in the morning, eat, skate, talk to Yuko, text him again way late into the afternoon, eat, text, sleep. But with school rearing its ugly head around the corner, he knew he'd have to stop staying up so late. This meant less time to talk to the older boy. Dammit. Why is life full of tough decisions?

Yuuri woke up really late today, blinking at his phone that said 2:30 pm. He groaned and just wished he could stay in bed forever. He sighed and was about to get up when he heard a knock. It wasn't at his door but at the front, who is it? He got up quickly, ignoring the fact that he was only in a white shirt and navy briefs.

He snuck out of his door and peaked over to the front door where is mother went to answer it. To his surprise, it was Victor. He gulped, what was he doing here?!?

He couldn't hear what they were talking about but soon his mother stepped away and let Victor in. The man looked amazing, in sleek black sweatpants and a gray shirt. The man was heading directly to his hiding spot. Oh fuck!

Before Yuuri could run to his room and put on some pajama bottoms, Victor was already there. The older man looked surprised to see him but took in the view with a smirk. But before Victor could take in the full view, the Japanese boy pulled his shirt down, trying to cover his body.

"V-Victor?!", is all he could muster, his face flushed.

"Yuuri, I came to visit but I didn't think you'd been sleeping in all day", he grinned with a emotion that the Katsuki boy couldn't detect.

Before anymore words were exchanged, Victor moved closer, looking like a predator with his eyes locked on his prey. He whispered with perfect pronunciation," I'm not complaining though, not when I can see this view~", there goes the Russians signature seductive voice and flirty words. His hand touched the smaller boys side, something which had become more common since their friendship started.

Yuuri on the other hand, was blushing dark, knees close to buckling, and pretty sure if Victor says anything more that he'll get a boner. All he could manage to do is whine and look up at the hot older boy. His heart felt like it was about to burst. Those eyes, perfect lips, he just wanted to kiss them.

The meeting was interrupted by Mari's door opening and hitting Yuuri into Victor. He gasped as they both fell. He was about to yell at his sister but he recognized the position they landed. His head on Victor's chest, body's pushed against eachother, the Russian hands on his side. He felt like he was either about to cry or scream but the low vibrate of the other males chest made him look up. He was laughing. Not only laughing but grinning like a child. It was a unbelievable sight.

Mari laughed louder though and teased her brother," see, I knew he was your boyfriend. Why don't you two get a room?" She huffed with a smirk. She walked around them and went to the kitchen.

He didn't want to get up, the way Victor's fingers kneading the flesh of his sides and the soft hum from his chest made his heart melt and he never wanted it to end .

"We should get up?" Victor looked at Yuuri, his statement more of a question as he seemed to be enjoying their time on the floor too. The Japanese boy shook his head and pointed to his room. The Russian didn't need words as he got up and picked up the pile of bones now know as Katsuki Yuuri.

They headed into his room and Victor set him down in bed. He joined and sat next to the younger boy.

Yuuri sighed, already missing the closeness and laid back down, turning on his tv. He patted the spot next to him, sure his word would fail him if he tried to ask the other to lay down with him.

Luckily Victor got the hint and laid behind the boy, spooning him with a hum. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, gently touching his bare skin. He admired the dip of the others waist and how nice it was to just relax.

It wasn't long before the younger of the two fell asleep with a soft sigh, drifting off into slumber.

___________________________________

  
It was nearly 4 when Yuuri woke up. He keep his eyes closed as he heard Victor saying something. It was soft and wasn't in a language he understood but it took all he had not to smile. The Russian was gently circling the younger boys hip, staring down at him with a small genuine grin.

The Japanese boy stirred, moving closer with a groan. He wanted a few more minutes of sleep before he had to get up. Victor went back to spooning, making his fake rest more comfortable. He pushed his hips back to get comfortable but that's when he heard the older boys breath hitch. His ass was almost directly pushed against the other's crotch. _Oops_.

The only sound now was the distant noise of the tv and both of them staid still. Yuuri wasn't sure whether to apologize profusely or to tease Victor like he did him. He decided with the latter, moving his rump directly on the older males clothed crotch.

" _Yuuri_ ".

It surprises him that instead of the usual teasing tone, this time Victor's voice was hushed and something else that kinda worried Yuuri. He opened his eyes slightly just to look up at his friend, being caught with the most beautiful sight of his life.

Victor's face was slightly flushed, biting his lower lip with half-lidded eyes. The expression on his face seemed dangerous yet defenseless. His ocean blue eyes staring back, making complete contact.

Oh no. He hoped he hadn't ruined their friendship by pulling such a stupid thing. He could blame it on teenage hormones but they both know that wasn't true. Yuuri wanted to get back at Victor. He wanted to tease him and make him worked up. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"You've been awake?" The voice was uncharacteristically quiet. It was full of emotions, all of them Yuuri couldn't name. He just nodded, feeling slightly guilty.

Victor leaned in, burying his face in the younger boys neck. He sighed deeply and mumbled something. He then sighed and said softly, "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that right?"

Yuuri turned his body so he was facing Victor, looked at him with big doe eyes. He wasn't sure if the older male meant that in a good or bad way. He just tried to change the topic,"are you hungry?"

There was hesitation before Victor shook his head and sighed," let's just lay here, okay?"

Yuuri just nodded, keeping some distance, looking up at the hottie in his bed. This would be a dream come true if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't know where he stood with Victor and if there was any chance in a relationship. He knew that the man was years older than him and it would be risky to be together due to the skaters fame. But he also knew that he liked Victor a lot and hoped he could at least stay friends with him.

"Yuuri?" Victor asked softly, not looking the other in the eye. He seemed hesitant, as if there was something on the line. "I wish we could stay like this.. But it's getting late".

 _Oh. Of course. It is getting late_. And Victor probably had something to do. Or just needed to practice. Yuuri just gulped and frowned slightly. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was dreading the other male from leaving. His chocolate eyes had a glint of sadness to them as he thought of the Russian feeling trapped. He moved, as if to let Victor out."it's okay, I understand", he said quietly, looking down at his blankets. He didn't know why he felt so helpless. He just wished they had more time.

The other boys eyes widened and sat up,"no! Not like that, Yuuri. I meant.. Well, we could stay in bed alittle longer", Victor looked as if he had something else to say but his lips staid closed.

The Japanese boy, looked at him and mumbled," but you said it yourself, it's late.. You've already staid over for a two hours".

"Yuuri", this time, Victors voice has more force in it as he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

He sighed, leaning into the touch. His frown started to straighten out, not wanting to waste time feeling bad.

"Can I stay over for dinner?" Victor asked suddenly, it kind of surprised him. He smiled faintly and nodded.

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I'm sure you can".


	6. Dinner with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor spends his dinner at the Katsuki house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Sorry this is long overdue! I was in a rut for awhile so sorry for the fact of updates but hopefully I'll get back on schedule now that I'm more relaxed. Enjoy!

Dinner was..interesting to say the least.His mother gave the okay for Victor to spend dinner with them but it wouldn't be ready till seven. This wasn't an issue for Yuuri, it meant more time with the hot skater and more time to cuddle. They were currently held up in the living room, on the couch. Mari was leaning against the doorway with a cigarette as they all watched some terrible romantic comedy. He wasn't really invested in it but Victor looked as if this movie was the most important thing in the world. When the guy lost his job, the Russian nearly started yelling.

The only reason the yelling didn't take place was because Yuuri had moved closer, resting his head on the other mans shoulder. This action, full of innocence, would soon lead up to the most embarrassing experience in the Japanese boys life.

Victor pulled Yuuri closer, wrapping one arm around him. Mari, noticing the closeness of the two men slowly moved out of the room. It was just them now, and seeing by the fact that the older male was no longer watching the movie, it was clear something was going to happen.

Yuuri, not understanding how this could be considered a intimate gesture, nuzzled Victors side. He swear he heard the other's breath hitch but he couldn't tell with how loud the movie was.

Victor's hand moved down to the younger boys side, gently toying with his love handles. This was a weird feeling to him, so Yuuri squirmed. He also made a pretty embarrassing noise.

"Ngh, v-Victor, stop it.. that tickles"

It got quiet, but the tension in the room was quickly increased when the Russian leaned in with a smirk,"but I like how cute you sound~". His fingers didn't stop but moved lower, testing the younger boy.

Yuuri was as red as a tomato and was biting his lip to not make another incriminating sound. He looked away, trying to distract himself from their closeness and how nice Victor's slim fingers were.  
'I wonder how they'd fill inside of me'  
Woah  
Woah  
No  
He tried to push the dirty thought out of his mind, gulping. He tried to make sure that there was no way for the Russian to tell that he was kinda aroused.Victor was oblivious to the fact that Yuuri was thinking about the older boy fingering him and he'd like to keep it that way.

He decided that two can play this game, moving one of his legs so it was on top of Victors. It left him alittle more exposed but he hoped that it would give him the advantage.

Oh. It did the exact opposite. As soon as Yuuri's supple milky thigh moved on top of Victor's more muscular one, it was game over. The Russian moved his other hand with a devilish grin and knead the flesh of the younger boy's inner thigh.

Any composure the Japanese boy had was now gone. He couldn't even block the sharp gasp that escaped his mouth and the hushed whimper. These sounds just fueled the burning flame that was Victor Nikiforov. The hand creeped higher but the scene that was about to play out was quickly destroyed when a box hit Yuuri on the head.

Mari was back in the room and had threw a box of condoms that the two boys." Seems like you two need these".

It was quiet for a minute before Yuuri yelled at his sister," MARI!!" He got up to, well, he wasn't sure exactly what he was planning to do, but he was tugged back onto the couch by Victor. The Russian was blushing faintly with a dorky grin and was laughing slightly.

Yuuri was so embarrassed and felt like he wanted to vomit. What if Mari tells mom that he was doing some pretty intimate things with a guy that was four years older than him. It would surely ruin his role as the good child and any chances of Victor staying over longer. It also meant that Victor couldn't stay over at all, hell if his dad found out he'd be banned from ever talking to the Russian ever again. He couldn't deal with that.

He didn't even notice the sob that left him. The mood was completely demolished when Yuuri, not even noticing, was close to crying. He was scared of losing the skater. It seemed childish, they'd only know each other for a week but that was long enough for him to know he cared a lot about the older male. He didn't want to lose someone he felt so connected with.

"Hey, hey, whats wrong? Yuuri, please don't cry, fuck. I'm sure she was just joking", Victor seemed very worried, brushing the Japanese boy's hair out of his face.

"It's not that, Victor.. I could've got you in trouble, I'm fifteen! Imagine what would have happened if my mom came in.. she would have banned you from ever seeing me again and-and.. I-i don't want to lose you..."Yuuri was now crying, rubbing his eyes and not daring to look at the Russian. He was pretty sure he was trembling now and hyperventilating.  
  
Victor was going to say something but just decided to use his actions instead of words. He hugged the younger boy tight, caressing him in attempted to comfort Yuuri. It worked slightly, the sobs were muffled by him pressing his face into the Russian's chest.

After awhile the sobs stopped and they just sat their, tangled up together as the Japanese boy finally calmed down. Victor's hand was gently rubbing circles into his back and saying something in some language that he didn't know.

___________________________________

  
In what seemed like hours, they just staid on the couch with Yuuri curled up close. The relaxing peace after the storm was interrupted with the lady of the Katsuki house calling them for dinner.

Victor sighed and gently pulled the younger boy up, starting up a normal conversation," so, what's for dinner?"

"Katsudon, my favorite", Yuuri said in a better mood. He always felt better after crying.

"Kat-su-don? What's that?"

"Victor! You've never heard of Katsudon?! It's pork cutlet bowls and it's the best thing you'll ever taste!" The Japanese boy stopped walking and was obviously very passionate about his favorite dish.  
  
The Russian just laughed and smiled," I hope it's as good as it sounds, I'm starving".

They talked more about food as they headed towards the dinning area. They sat down at the table with the family, Victor still not use to sitting on his knees on the floor. Yuuri thanked his mother before digging in, shoving the delicious dish down his throat. The table was lively with his mother talking to his father. It was all interrupted when Victor sudden yelled," Vkusno! This is wonderful!"

Yuuri smiled and nodded, " I told you it was good". He was already half way through his first bowl when Mari piped up.

"Yeah, its Yuuri's favorite, but he can't have it too much since he gains weight easy".

Yuuri stopped eating and swallowed the food in his mouth before yelling at his sister. Victor watched before intersecting," I'm sure when Yuuri starting training for Juniors, he'll work off the weight".

It got quiet for a minute. He hadn't told his family his desire to share the ice with Victor for his first competition. His mother is the one that spoke first," I'm so proud my baby boy is finally competing! I know you'll win".

His face heated up but he couldn't help but smile big. His mother always supported him no matter what. She was even the first person he came out to. Though he could tell his mother was alittle sad she wouldn't have baby Yuuri's running around but she'd love whatever he'd do.

His father on the other hand, was a goofball but had wished his son wanted to help run the family business. His father supported him but didn't really care for ice skating.

Then, there was Mari, he couldn't never tell if she supported him or not. She was like any older sibling, bossy and supportive when needed. Most of the time though, she was listening to her Korean bands and smoking.

It was a interesting dynamic when his family had stuff to do, they were all so different but somehow all supported Yuuri in their own way.

The sudden thought passed through his mind, he wondered what Victor's family was like?

He looked over at the Russian who was enjoying the Katsudon. He wanted to know everything about this man, but he also wanted to just press himself against Victor's dick but that's a different story. He just hoped he could be enough for him.

God did he hope he was enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mostly for the people who were asking for this continue. To be honest, I was going to let this fic die like my first fanfic but I noticed all the support and couldn't help but feel guilty if I couldn't atleast give ten chapters to you beautiful people. I know this chapter is really choppy and unfocused but when isn't it tbh? ( ´∀｀) my writing style is so disorganized, how can you guys stand it?? Anyways thanks for all the love and support! (⌒▽⌒) let's hope I don't procrastinate for next chapter (ﾟ∀ﾟ)


	7. School day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at school, rumor, dramas, oh my!

After dinner, it was time for Victor to go. In a few days school was starting, which meant they wouldn't be able to talk to each other as much. It made Yuuri slightly sad but he hoped they could hang out after school. He walked the older boy outside and sighed. Once again he had to say goodbye. He would never get use to it.

"I'm glad you came to see me", he said softly, smiling faintly as he held Victors hand. He enjoyed being able to openly hold the skater's hand. All the dips and ridges were interesting and he couldn't help but brush his thumb over them.

"I'd miss you too much if I didn't", Victor said in a soft tone, it was strange, no teasing tones in his voice. Yuuri couldn't help but look up at the older boy. His heart was beating fast, he was certain that the words were strictly platonic but that didn't mean he couldn't dream.

The Russian looked as if he was about to lean in, but something stopped him. As if something was preventing him from getting closer with a younger boy.

Yuuri made the first move, surprisingly. He hugged Victor tight and mumbled, half his face buried in the other's chest,"can you teach me,Victor? Be my coach, please".  
His words were fast but quiet, nearly a whisper. He was never one to express emotions, bottling them up till they exploded, but he couldn't hid his desire to at least keep the older man close.

Victor's breath hitched, looking down at Yuuri who was still pressed against his chest. His arms wrapped around the other slowly, pulling him close. "Of course I will.."

A smile creeped onto the younger boys face. He looked up to the other, cheeks dusted a sandy pink. His voice failed to function so all he did to respond was grin. He couldn't believe _the_ Victor Nikiforov was going to be _his_ coach. He felt like he was on cloud nine, as it was all a dream. It wasn't, it was real, and he was there with the other boy right now.  
  
Victor spoke again," I should go, I'll text you.. have a goodnight, Yuuri". He hugged the smaller boy once again before leaving. The cold embarrass of lonely wrapping around the raven haired boy.

___________________________

 

It wasn't until school started that he saw Victor again. It was from afar, Yuuri being shown around school by Michele Crispino and his twin sister, Sara Crispino. He'd known Sara since they had been in the same class last year. They were alittle younger than him but he was glad he at least knew some people. He spotted Victor talking with a guy with sleek black hair, and another guy with blond hair. He was slightly surprised when upperclassmen looked over at him. Before he could say hi, Michele was pushing him in the direction of their class. He grimaced but managed to slip in a quick wave to him.

Sara spoke lowly, nearly whispering," You know Victor?"

He nodded, looking at the younger female.

"Yuuri, be careful! I heard he's a total playboy, uses people as play things until tossing them out like nothing.."

Michele piped in," men and women alike have all fall for him, or that's what Chris says at least".

Yuuri raised a brow, _they couldn't be serious?_ Victor was nice, hot, and yes very touchy but no way was he a playboy. The second thing he questioned was the name that came up,"who's Chris?"

"Chris Giacometti, Victor's best friend and past fling", Michele stated.

This was surprising, when he'd talk with the silver haired dreamboat, he'd never even talked about a Chris. The only other person that was mentioned in their text was Victor's cousin.

"He's also one of the most popular guys here, hardly ever alone", Sara responded, hand masking her mouth as if to hide their gossip.

Yuuri finally got alittle irritated, _why were they talking about his crush like that?_ His heart beat jumped as he said, louder than them," Victor's not like that! He's really nice and sweet, those are just nasty rumors..right?" His last words were less confident. What if the Russian was lying to him, he wouldn't know. He hoped it was all just school drama.

They stopped the conversation once they got to their class. Leaving it to be picked back up on a later date.

__________________________

  
Class was boring, mostly just introductions and small talk. Most of it seemed bland but he talked with Sara about skating. Michele didn't seemed to like another boy around his sister but didn't say anything. They just talked most the day away.

He had gotten texts during class but didn't dare look at it until lunch. It was Victor.

"Hey, I saw you this morning, you look cute in your uniform"

"How's class going? Mine is totally boring"

"Wanna meet up at lunch break?"

He thought, should he meet Victor? Seeing as he has a reputation it might be bad but he also enjoyed the other students company. He pondered, looking down at his food. He shouldn't let others taint his views on people.. but rumors have some truth. He sighed and texted back.

"Thanks! Sorry I didn't say hi, I was being dragged to class (´∀｀*) anyways, sure! Where do you wanna meet?"

He got a response almost instantly

"Center of the Courtyard, see ya there ;)"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update ( ´ ▽ ` ) I hope you guys like it!  
> Seeing as I had a lot of free time this week, I got this out pretty quickly. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far (*´꒳`*)  
> So I'll give alittle insight into the future of our beautiful boys, Vitya's reputation is dark and dirty and it makes Yura concerned and scared to be associated with him. How will their love prevail? Will Vitya get the booty? (Yes) FIND OUT NEXT TIME ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	8. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russian's tongue slyly ran against Yuuri's lower lip, asking for entrance. He couldn't deny him, maybe it was because it was his crush or if he just enjoyed the feeling too much. The other's tongue explored his mouth with less gentleness, running along his teeth. The feeling was deathly, suffocating yet pleasurable. A muffle moan slipped out as he moved closer.

The distant thought of lunch keep Yuuri unfocused on his work. He couldn't help but think of Victor, daydreaming of the outrages idea of them being together, lust and love enveloping their relationship. The idea was hazed with rose-colored glasses. He knew that dating a famous skater would be challenging and frustrating, not to mention the media attention that would be on them. Would they survive the ever-watching eyes that comes with the older boys profession? He had no clue. What would happen if Yuuri started his career as a skater, would Victor support him even if they were competitors? All these thoughts consumed his thoughts, filling his minds with hopeful dreams and dreadful conclusions. He luckily didn't have much work to do so he could mingle in his thoughts without concern.

By lunch, Yuuri was festering with anxiety, even trembling at the thought of spending his lunch with his crush. His gut turned and it felt as if someone was gripping his organs. He walked slowly to the center, clutching his packed lunch. His mother had made him a bento box before school so atleast he knew he'd enjoy the meal.

He didn't have to wait long before long, slender arms wrapped around him, hanging on him. The deep yet soft voice he'd come to know well spoke,"Yuuri! I missed you~"

"I-i missed you too, Victor." He sighed and looked at the older student. They sat down on the cleanly cut grass. It was calming but not enough to negate his nerves. He opened up his bento box and grinned. His mother had packed rice, dumpling, and a thermostat full of freshly made soup. He grinned and started to dig in. He gasped, the soup was still scolding hot and burnt the tip of his tongue.

While he dug in, Victor just watched, moving closer. The older males eyes fixed on him. It was weird but Yuuri couldn't complain, he was just glad to be spending time with him.

Then, the sudden thought interrupted the small bliss, the rumors. The thought hit him hard, nearly had him choking on his food. Should he bring them up? Or should he bottle it up like most of his emotions. He sighed and looked at the other. "Victor.. I don't know how to say this", he started, turning to face him completely," some of my classmates told me rumors about you.. I don't believe them of course! But.. are they true?"

As if he'd known that this would come up, Victor just puffed and put on a disheartening smile. He touched Yuuri's hand and keep his eyes on the younger boy," I'd like to say that they aren't truthful.., but all rumors have some truth behind them". That's when he stopped before moving closer,"look, Yuuri, I think you're a amazing person with the power to have the world on its knees, but know that I have a pretty bad reputation", he let out a dry chuckle," I don't want you to worry about it".

Well that was a lot. He stirred with emotions and before he could analyze all of Victor's words, he decided that he should first dispel the other man's doubts. He leaned in and hugged the upper class men, resting his head on the other's chest. He tried to think of the words to express his feelings on the matter, but even he had know clue what he felt. It didn't matter what others thought or the ever growing doubt in his head, all he cared about was the present and them being together now.

To lighten the mood, he sat up and said softly," open wide". Victor complied and he dropped one of the pork dumplings in his mouth. It was a few seconds before he shouted out," Amazing! Again you never fail to amaze me. Is this what gods eat??"

Yuuri laughed at Victor's outburst and fed him more as they staid together for all of lunch. By the time it was almost over, they had both cleared all of the bento box. They sat there, leaning against eachother, just basking in each other's presents. It had been a nice break from the worrying thoughts that plagued his thoughts all during that morning.

"Yuuri".

" _Hm_?"

"I wish we could stay here all day".

"Me too, I'm glad to spend more time with you".

Their small conversation was pretty light compared to past interactions. It was refreshing, no dreadful confessions nor lustful undertones, just peaceful words. By this time, Yuuri was practically laying on Victor, as the other boy played with his dark locks. It was intimate but not in the way that usually occurred. There was no dangerous words or touching, it was surprising the lack of teasing. Of course there were playful flirting but that's just Victor's normal conversing tone. It seemed as if the noisy bustling that not that far couldn't touch their sanitary of peace. Well, not until the dreaded world reached his ears.

_"Look at those faggets"._

It surprised him at first, yes there isn't as much rights for the LGBT community in Japan but that word was rarely spoken. He looked and saw it was a foreigner, of course it was, no native student would have yelled that. He tensed up but just gulped down the uncomfortable feeling that came with that title. Victor on the other hand, wasn't having any of it.

He clutched Yuuri's side as he glared at the onlooker that had spit their venous hate into their peaceful haven. He almost got up but the younger boy stopped it, grabbing his hand and whispering," it's okay".

It's not okay. He just said that so Victor wouldn't try to choke some kid. It amazed him how riled up that word made the silver haired boy. Yes it was unpleasant and he'd never wish for anyone to have to be called that, but it was just a ignorant word.

The rest their time was spent in silence, the mood from earlier was destroyed. Victor hugged him before bidding him goodbye as he headed to class.

_Fuck_.

________________________________

  
When he finally got out of school it felt as if someone had dropped a load of bricks on him. Both emotionally and physically, he was drained. He just wanted to be home. He walked out the front gates, going to head to the bus but a hot pink convertible honked at him. He raised his head to see the driver was none other than Victor.  
Figures a foreigner would drive a car here.

He laughed at the flamboyant car but walked up to it. The Russian seemed to be in a better mood, lips perched into a devilish grin. Uh oh. "Yuuri! Want a ride~?"  
  
This was a true testament to see if he could resist Victor, and of course he couldn't. He smiled and nodded, getting in next to the older male. It was a nice car, he must admit, even with the dreadful color choice, it was still sleek and kinda sexy on the inside. Cars weren't his thing but even he could appreciate the light leather seats. He buckled up and looked up at the boy.

"Ready?" Was the only question, well more of a statement, Yuuri got before they drove out of the school. He was surprised at how fast it accelerated and at the fact that they were speeding down the exact opposite way to his house. He raised a brow but guessed not to question what was about to happen.

Victor was just grinning, wearing a pair of shades that made him look dreadfully hot. He was surprised that not everyone was trying to rip the Russians clothes off. The way that the uniform fit his body, could send anyone into shock. Who knew someone could make uniforms so.. _hot_.

Yuuri bit his lip and looked ahead so he didn't get a boner from the dreadful gorgeous man next to him. They were heading down a road that was unfamiliar but he wasn't concerned. He trusted Victor and knew that where ever they were going would be fun.

They drove down a curvy road on a hill that made Yuuri question if they were really heading where he thought they were. The town was small, but there was a hilly area where teens would sneak off and make out. He couldn't remember the name of it, but knew if someone spotted him with Victor he would be labeled a Gaijin Hunter. Or well the male equivalent. _Oh god, the shit he'd get for that._

He decided not to think to much about that or else he'd spiral down in a deep pit of worries. Instead he just listened to the music blaring from the radio and the beautiful scenery.

Once Victor finally parked, they were at a angle were they could look out on the town. It was so cheesy, instantly he could think of almost all the names of romantic movies that portrayed this exact scene. At that he realized, was Victor going to act out one of those scenes?! _Oh god_ he was not prepared for that. He turned completely to look at the older male, taking off his seat belt.

He looked at Yuuri like a predator, smirking and mumbling some spiel about how beautiful the view was. _Oh no_    
This was way too intimate for him.  
He can't do this.  
Yuuri was about to turn away but Victor gently touched his hands," its not as beautiful as you, though".  
Wow, that was really corny.  
But it also had the raven haired boys head reel.   
_Was this really about to happen?_

Seemed like it when Victor leaned in and started," I'm sorry i got so mad at lunch, I just couldn't handle anyone calling you such vulgar things.. you're so perfect".

With those words, he leaned in, closing the space in between them. Yuuri couldn't believe it when he felt Victor's lips meet with his. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, accepting it. It was like a spark ran from his lips all over. It was amazing. It felt as if he was on cloud nine, the way their lips just perfectly met each other made his heart flutter.

Victor put his hand on his thigh as the continued to kiss. The Russian's tongue slyly ran against Yuuri's lower lip, asking for entrance. He couldn't deny him, maybe it was because it was his crush or if he just enjoyed the feeling too much. The other's tongue explored his mouth with less gentleness, running along his teeth. The feeling was deathly, suffocating yet pleasurable. A muffle moan slipped out as he moved closer.

Victor pulled him onto his lap, not breaking apart for even a second. He naturally put his hands on the older boy's shoulders, gripping them tight. It was getting.. _dangerous_. Yuuri was sure if this continues that he wouldn't be able to keep his golden V card.

_This was extremely dangerous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this during the school day since our power went out and I had nothing else to do.  
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> I finally wanted to put some action in this chapter since I know the best part. I also wanted to introduce some conflict, seeing as not hero is perfect and no story is all sunshine. (´∀｀*)  
> Thanks for all the support, I am just glad anyone likes this story (〃ω〃)


	9. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I wouldn't have done anything if I didn't like you. I think you're amazing, interesting, sexy, and great on the ice. I mean, who won't want to be with you?"the Russian tried to calm the other down, placing his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.
> 
> This helped some, but it didn't calm his nerves." Then why not ask me out?! If I'm all those things then why won't you just date me?"
> 
> "It's not that simple"

Love was a power and destructive thing, cleaving people together or cleaving them apart. The nauseating feeling apart of our normal human behavior, we all crave it like drug addicts. Even when disgruntle about it, there is no salvation from this monster of a emotion. Yuuri couldn't say for certain, not having experience enough to be able to pick out if that's what he was really feeling, but he was pretty sure atleast some part of him loved Victor. The kiss ignited the spark and now he was sure was atleast infatuated with the older boy. His heart throbbed, trying to comprehend why and how he got in this situation and it's meaning. Did this mean more than just lust or was Yuuri looking to deep into this? He couldn't be sure, just trying to think was hard when his lips were being ravished by said ice skater.

Victor's hands were under the younger boy's uniform shirt, exploring the untouched territory. His fingers ran over ever fiber of his torso, as if he was trying to memorize the terraform of his body. Yuuri on the other hand, was getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and maybe also because of all the heated actions. He broke the kiss, gasping for fresh air. Victor didn't let the student rest, assaulting his silky neck with kisses and nips. It all was becoming too much and Yuuri felt overwhelmed, squirming and squeaked ," v-Victor!"

The Russian pauses for just a spilt second, admiring the hilt in the Japanese boy's voice. His blue-green eyes watching the lips he was just attacking. Yuuri couldn't handle it, it was almost a dream, to believe that Victor was there with him. But he was, in the flesh baring down on the younger boy's neck. His reaction was, well embarrassing, when the Russian's mouth latched on the crook of his mouth he whined. He couldn't hold back his sounds, not when it felt so good.

Yuuri almost didn't notice his phone vibrating in his pocket. He gasped and reached to get it, checking who was interrupting their sinful paradise. It was his mom, probably concerned why he hadn't arrived at home right away. He answered quickly, trying to even out his breath. "Mom?"

"Yuuri! Where are you? Did you h.."

He couldn't focus on his mother words as Victor decided that that is ample time to tease the other. He sucked softly at his neck, running his tongue over the fresh bruises. Yuuri would get payback later, but now he had to try and respond normally. "M-mom I'm at.. I'm with Victor". His mother seemed to get the hint and told him to have fun and to be home before dark.

Yuuri hung up, putting his phone down before moving away from the older boy's intoxicating mouth. He had to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach, making full eye contact with the Russian. He gulped and cupped Victor's face, whispering to him," you nearly got me in trouble".

The response wasn't immediate like usual, the silver haired boy moving his fingers to Yuuri's sides and kneading the flesh. He leaned closer and smirked," what do you mean~? I'd never want to ruin your good boy reputation, мои Сладкая".

Either it was the Russian or the small desire to prove that he wasn't a " _good boy_ ", the ravenette pulled Victor into a rough kiss. Yuuri ran his fingers through the older boy's silver locks, pulling on it to try and assert dominance. The rebellious act was surprising, even for the Japanese boy himself. He wasn't the one to usually try a stunt like this, but in this situation he just couldn't control himself. He chalked it up to years of sexual frustration and from all the previous close encounters with the Russian.

The said Russian, seemed to be shocked at first, froze like the ice he skated on. Finally he reacted and pulled Yuuri down hard on his hips, pinning the boy against the steering wheel. It was surprising that the sudden action hadn't set off the airbags. Victor's hands moved lower, gripping his ass. All the power had shifted back once more, but the younger wasn't about to back down now.

Yuuri collides their hips, rolling against the older boy's in an attempt to regain some power. Instead, everything paused, even the kissing had stopped. He started to question if that was the wrong move until Victor looked at him. _Danger_. Fuck. The way the Russian's eyes darkened was kinda _scary_.  
  
Yuuri gulped and squirmed, hoping to not have to endure the Russians wrath. With all the movement, it was no surprise when the car's horn went off. The sudden sound seemed to break the mood, both of them jumping from how unexpected it was. Victor released the younger boy and chuckled," _oops_ "

Yuuri moved away from the steering wheel, not interested in history repeating itself. He sighed, slightly glad that the horn went off when it did. He wanted to be in a stable relationship before things got sexual, though his body was less interested in following that thought. He luckily wasn't too hard but it was uncomfortable nonetheless.

Victor looked over at Yuuri, examining the newly formed hickeys and smiled. "Sorry, I got carried away". His slender fingers gently traced one of them.

With that, reality finally hit him, "oh no..! How am I suppose to hide these from my mom!?!" Yuuri started to panic, he didn't thing this through. If his mother saw then she'd know who did it and probably banned him from ever seeing Victor. Even worse, what would happen when he went to school tomorrow? He'd never live it down. Another thought emerged, what did this mean for their relationship? Was he just a hook up?

"It's okay, we can ju-"

"It's not okay, Victor! I-i don't even know why I did that.. We aren't even dating", Yuuri interrupted. How could he act so nonchalant right now?

"Yuuri, I know I got carried away but it's okay! Look, I wouldn't have done anything if I didn't like you. I think you're amazing, interesting, sexy, and great on the ice. I mean, who won't want to be with you?"the Russian tried to calm the other down, placing his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

This helped some, but it didn't calm his nerves." Then why not ask me out?! If I'm all those things then why won't you just date me?"

" _It's not that simple_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Well here it is.  
> As you can see, Yuuri's doubts and fears are the real villain in this story. Also more action because I'm t r a s h  
> This one has taken longer since I didn't know where to take it. I finally wanted them to get together but knew that Victor won't just ask Yuuri out so this is what transpired.


	10. Personal ( bonus chapter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a chilly morning in Saint Petersburg, Russia. Victor Nikiforov was only 15 but he was already a ice skating icon. His home town saw him as a hero and his country coveted the victories with pride. This was back when his silver locks went down to the small of his back and when everyone thought he was perfect. He was going to a local café, his favorite one to go to on his off days. The winter wonderland felt natural, homey even. He'd lived in Russia all his life and had a strong love for the chilly snow and brisk sea. He entered the shop and ordered a mocha before sitting down to wait for his drink.
> 
> He had brought a laptop to catch up what he missed during the hours on end of training. That's when she came up. She was, well there was nothing too special about her. Dull brunette hair, pale skin, and even duller black eyes. She wore a muted green sweater and purple skirt with high knitted wool socks. Maybe the colors weren't dull and plain, but that's what she seemed like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt guilty leaving on such a hard note last chapter so here is some Vitya POV and backstory!

Fame. One of the most romanticized status in human culture. Fame is seen as only a good thing, fame meant fortune, it meant benefits, but there is always a darker side to every story. Fame was also corrupted, vengeful lover that never gets over any flaws. Famed people are always looked at under microscopes, watching to see any error in their being. But what society doesn't understand is that famed people _**are**_ still people. They still _**have**_ flaws, they still have imperfections that we _**all**_ have. But if they do one mistake, it's a title wave of backlash. How people viewed others **is** important. People lose their reputations and creditability in seconds of a mistake. Victor was aware of this faith all too well.

The Russian ice skater was well known, champion on ice and off. People watched his every move as if he had a disease, seeing how he eats his cereal and which foot he puts in his pants first. He had experienced the scornful fist that was the public eye. There was many articles about him being a womanizer, a cold bachelor that wasn't interested in love, and some even claiming that he only used people for sex. It was all because one mistake. One deadly flaw.

It was a chilly morning in Saint Petersburg, Russia. Victor Nikiforov was only 14 but he was already a ice skating icon. His home town saw him as a hero and his country coveted the victories with pride. This was back when his silver locks went down to the small of his back and when everyone thought he was perfect. He was going to a local café, his favorite one to go to on his off days. The winter wonderland felt natural, homey even. He'd lived in Russia all his life and had a strong love for the chilly snow and brisk sea. He entered the shop and ordered a mocha before sitting down to wait for his drink.

He had brought a laptop to catch up what he missed during the hours on end of training. That's when she came up. She was, well there was nothing too special about her. Dull brunette hair, pale skin, and even duller black eyes. She wore a muted green sweater and purple skirt with high knitted wool socks. Maybe the colors weren't dull and plain, but that's what she seemed like.

She presented a poster, begging Victor to sign it. He smiled, he loved his fans even with their sometimes overwhelming devotion. He signed and thought that was the end. He was dead wrong.

She didn't leave, instead she leaned in and hugged the younger boy. This was alittle uncomfortable, Victor was just barely starting to appear in the public eye and the sudden contact overwhelmed him. He gently apologized and tried to pull away but she just wouldn't let go. She was rambling about something, his amazing quad in the last competition or something. He couldn't remember his exact words to her but they fell upon deaf ears. She wasn't listening to him. She didn't really like him. She liked the image of Victor Nikiforov, the angelic Russian skater that could do nothing wrong.

He regrets his lack of patience. When she landed on the floor from the hard push, she looked scared. Everyone seemed stunned, being alerted by the young skaters yelled **"Get off of me!"**

She laid their on the floor looking up at him, dull as rocks. He couldn't even remember what most of her face looked like. It was just all muted. All muddy and unappealing. After word got out that Russia's beloved icon had denied a loving fan that bared her heart for him. Baring her heart, the exact words in the headlines that must have ran for weeks. At first, reporters tried to make it out to be a bad boy in the making. But when the girl went public with her once undying devolution and love for the skater, the cold womanizer was born.  
  
No one believed him. Why _would_ they? The public seemed to know what they _saw_. Cold Victor denied a embrace from a loyal fan. It only got worse once he cut his hair and started dating.

With age, he looked more masculine, broad shoulders and muscular upper body. His boyish looks evolved to adult charm. He dated woman, end it due to multiple reasons, the press would hear and report. Rinse and repeat.

By the time Victor moved to Japan, his reputation exceeded him. A charming playboy that was cold to love. A womanizer that had no interest in keeping a relationship. **Another famed pervert.**

           _______________

 

There is no simple way to describe the fear of having a person you care about be thrusted into the public eye. He couldn't do that to Yuuri. He couldn't have this innocent, sweet boy be tainted by the envious and conniving voice that was the spot light. They would eat him up. He could see the headlines now.

_Japanese slut is Victor Nikiforovs new **toy**!_

_Nikiforov's new relationship/ how long will **this one** last!_

_Russian bachelor takes another_ **_victim_ ** _._

All lies that would demonize both him and innocent Yuuri. That couldn't happen. Not when the young boy was just coming out of his shell.

Victor couldn't take away the chance of stardom to another skater by tainting his name. He couldn't ruin this, no mistakes can be made. Not when the watchful eyes keep their focus on the ice cold bachelor.

**Not when they could ruin Yuuri.**

Not when they can destroy another innocent kids image.

There should never be another repeat of the _Nikiforov downfall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly was so nice to write just because it's not suppose to be a vivid flashback.  
> It's not suppose to be a bright memory.  
> It's as bland as it should be with 4 years under Victor's belt.  
> I wanted to paint a picture that wasn't so black and white. I hope I got my point across.
> 
> As always, thanks for keeping up with this fanfic! Back to regularly schedule chapters.


	11. Not a real update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

Ok hey guys! So currently I am in a huge rut and it feels disturbingly boring and honestly when I try to write I find my works either turning way too critical of relations or too somber. I want to continue this fanfic mostly for all the people who have been supporting me and the fic and comment nearly every chapter! But with my current sober situation I don't feel as if I can give this story justice. I will continue writing producing more content just not for this story.. 

In other news! My brother is getting married next month and it's also my birthday next month so I'm hoping that will put me in a better mood to make a happier contribution to this fandom. 

As always, take care and I recommend checking out other works.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayee so sorry for any grammar mistakes, blame it on dyslexia. Leave a kudos if you enjoy and I'll try to update every week ((plus bonus updates when I can))


End file.
